


Topped

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhys, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dildos, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub!Rhys, dom!feyre, mor: right in front of my salad, top!feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: Rhysand gets fucked.





	Topped

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a fic that doesn't even include Lucien Vanserra? It's more likely than you'd think. 
> 
> What it says on the tin, cuz guess that this fandom needs more pegging fics *shrug emoji*
> 
> Also kiddos practice safe sex and don't use homemade sex toys unless you're making them with someone who knows what they're talking about. 
> 
> Betaed by Rhysands-Highlady

Rhysand loved his hairbrush. Everyone knew it. Feyre knew it, Lucien knew it, Mor and Cassian and Azriel all knew it. The whole blessed  _ world _ knew that. One did not get to have hair as smooth and creamy and rich as Rhysand's without loving one's hairbrush. 

But there was loving one's hairbrush and  _ loving _ one's hairbrush. 

It was extremely hard for Feyre to keep a secret from Rhys. Not just because they were bonded but also because when one is one of the most powerful daemati in the world and you already have a backdoor into your partner's head, reading their mind (unintentionally on your part or theirs) just happens. But Feyre had worked  _ really  _ hard to keep her coming back from a month in the Mortal Realms early a secret. 

She didn't know if it was the time spent apart or that Rhys just preferred this to be private but Feyre had never known that he liked being fucked. 

Feyre was certainly surprised. Not that Rhys liked being fucked, or that Rhys was even fucking himself. It wasn't that she liked it that surprised her, how could she not? She herself wasn't a stranger to topping and how could she ever not like Rhys when he was sprawled out before her, pupils dilated and cheeks spread, as he thrust himself up and down on the handle of the brush. Excess lube trickled down the handle to the base of Rhys' hand where he held it in place, it gleamed on his long fingers. 

Feyre let a hand travel down between her legs to ease the warm sensation there. 

What surprised Feyre was that she and Rhys had never spoken about it. About something they both loved and desired. 

_ Well, that, _ Feyre decided as she watched Rhys arch his back, back hand which held him aloft shaking as he came with force, Feyre herself bit down on her lip but a whimper still escaped,  _ would have to change.  _

Feyre did not surprise Rhys that night. Instead she bought a hotel room and comforted herself with fantasies and her own fingers. 

* * *

Rhys was reading reports from the camps. Not even doing anything sexy (although some part of Feyre insisted that everything he did was sexy) as he ate his steak. He cut his meat into small pieces, biting into them, chewing methodically, and then swallowing. Every now and then he would turn a page. Feyre, on the other hand, had barely touched her meal, utensils left forgotten in her hands. Not that Rhys noticed, he was too entranced by what he was reading apparently. 

Feyre looked down at her food and began to slowly cut up her steak as she said casually across the bond:  **I want to fuck you.**

She could feel Rhys' amusement.  **As flattering as that is, darling, I'm afraid Mor might object to me bending you over the table right now.** He was right, Mor would object. So would her sisters and everyone else at the table being as this was a family meal. 

Rhys took a bite of his steak.  **You misunderstand.** Feyre corrected him, taking a small bite as well.  **I don't want** **_you_ ** **to fuck** **_me_ ** **.** **_I_ ** **want to fuck** **_you._ **

Rhys choked on his steak, loudly. Feyre let him. 

Rhys wheezed as he clutched at his throat. Azriel and Cassian looked up from their discussion of the merits of Dawn dress and watched the interaction interesedly. Even Nesta's attention seemed captured by Rhys' choking and Feyre's casual apathy. 

Finally Amren, sick of Rhys' turning blue, got up and slammed her fist into Rhys' belly, ejecting the steak across the table as Rhys heaved in air. 

"Oh." Azriel's forehead and nose crinkled. Cassian fake gagged. "Gross." They said in unison. 

Mor seemed to understand as well. "Really, Feyre? At the dinner table?"

Amren snorted and went to sit back down. 

Elain looked confused between Azriel and Mor. "I don't… understand?" 

But Nesta did because she turned pink and said: "You're deplorable." To her sister who was surprised she even rated deplorable in Nesta's book. Must have been getting soft. 

Rhys continued to hack and cough. His eyes watered. His ears were pink. He kept glancing back at Feyre who ignored him. 

"Oh!" Elain said suddenly turning a tomato red. She ducked her head behind a curtain of hair to hide her embarrassment. 

Finally, Rhys' regained his composure and sat back down. He pushed his plate away from him, not making eye contact with anyone. 

"Tea?" Amren offered. 

* * *

"You really shouldn't just  _ say  _ that." Rhys growled into Feyre's ear as he pushed her up against the wall of their apartment. 

"What? That I want to fuck you?"

Rhys made a noise in the back of his throat and sent shivers down Feyre's spine. "Don't joke." He said as he pushed two fingers into her. Feyre let out a gasp and her head slammed into the wall behind her. 

"W—Who said I was joking?"

"Are—Are you serious?" Rhys asked. His fingers freezing. Feyre ground against them until he restarted their thrusting. 

"Rhys, my dear, I want to fuck you until you cry."

Feyre's eyes fluttered open when she received no response. Rhys looked like he was about to cry now. He kissed her hungrily. "Mother bless you, I want that too."

"Now?"

Rhys continued thrusting his fingers into Feyre until he deemed her sufficiently wet and pulled down his pants. "Not today…" He huffed as he slid into her, "I'm not ready."

"Well I am." Feyre told him which made him whimper into her mouth. He thrust so hard that her shoulder bashed into the wall, surely creating a dent. 

"Tomorrow. I'll be ready tomorrow night." 

"Fuck me now and I'll fuck you harder." With her words he jerked into her, panting. 

"Is—is that a promise?"

Feyre felt herself rising higher and higher. She glanced at Rhys' face. His eyes blown so much none of their signature violet could be seen. If thinking of fucking him caused this (for the both of them, Feyre wasn't remotely  _ unaffected _ ) then what new heights would the actual fucking be?

Feyre lost herself there, clutching Rhys close to her and crying out into the crook of his neck. "Yes, Feyre, just like that." He murmured into her neck. 

He kept pounding into her, long after the shock of her orgasm rolled through, securing her to him as he did, pounding for his own release. Is this what she would do tomorrow night?

"Do you want it to be?" She whispered to him. She pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw, just under his ear. "Do you want me to promise to fuck you harder than this? Do you want me to put you together and take you apart until you can't feel anything anymore? Tell you how good you are when you come?" Rhys let out something so close to a mewl that Feyre almost kissed him, wanting to swallow the sound. She tightened her legs around his waist. His jerks became uneven and wild. "Do you want me to promise to let you down slowly? Then to lick you clean? Do you want me to promise to break you?"

"Y-Yes." Rhys breathed. 

Feyre smiled into his neck. She kissed it lovingly. "Then I promise." She told him. He collapsed under her, coming so violently that they actually fell to the ground. His legs unable to hold them up anymore. 

The promise hadn't any magic in it so no marker appeared. Not that she would have minded one. Something to mark the promise that she would fuck Rhys into oblivion and force it true. 

Feyre carried Rhys to the bed and laid him out there. She cleaned him and herself up gently before crawling next to him in bed and snuggling up to his side. 

"Tomorrow."

Rhys was already asleep, dreaming of what was to come. 

* * *

Feyre pushed Rhys down onto the bed as soon as he walked through the door to the bedroom. All day, all she could think of was fucking him. Ramming into him over and over as he screamed, fingers drawing bruises on her hips. 

Rhys, however, was still dressed. Feyre didn't bother to save his clothes, shredding them before he even made it to the mattress. 

"Someone's eager." Rhys whistled appreciatively. Feyre was already naked, and had been for quite some time waiting for Rhys to get home. 

"Front or back?" She asked Rhys. Feyre prefered the front, she wanted to watch Rhys writhe beneath her. But she wouldn't have minded the back, watching his back flex as she thrusted, pressing him into the bed so when he rolled back over he'd already be covered in come, a damp stain on the sheets to remind her of what she'd done. 

Rhys watched the way she licked her lips and swallowed audibly. "Front." He said in a voice weak with arousal. His violet eyes blazed with desire as she lowered herself between his legs. 

"I can't believe we haven't done this before." Feyre said. Feyre pulled a bottle of lube from the ground and began slicking her index finger. Start small. 

"I—I didn't know you'd want to." Rhys' voice cracked as he spoke. His irisless eyes watching her hands unblinkingly. 

"Want to what? Watch you writhe? Feel you tremble beneath my fingers? Watch you come undone with every thrust?"

Rhys' mouth opened and closed, speechless as he watched her. Feyre smiled at him and he let out a small sound. 

He was already coming undone by her. Feyre couldn't have been happier. 

She positioned herself on her knees before him, finger gently massaging open his hole. Rhys threw his head back with a groan. A clean plain from his quivering dick up to his mouth and chin, only ribbed by his muscles and the bones where his collar and hips stuck out. His Adam's apple bobbed tremulously. 

Feyre couldn't wait to see it all splattered with release. 

She stuck her index finger into his hole and he let out a moan so deep it shook his body. His ass clenched around her finger and it took a minute of finagling for Feyre to be able to thrust it in smoothly. As she thrust she could hear the sounds Rhys made although she couldn't see him. She wanted to see his mouth. Watch his pupils blow wide and endless. Wanted to see him drool for her. 

"Look at me." She told him and his head shot up instantly. He still rested on his elbows, hips propped up slightly so that Feyre could finger him. 

"More. Give me more."

"Are you sure? You're still so-"

" _ More _ ." He begged. 

So Feyre lubed up a second finger and push it in. Rhys made a high keening noise in the back of his throat that Feyre wanted to bottle and use on for herself to push her over the edge one day. Feyre thrust the fingers into Rhys, hand slapping against his ass and he whimpered loudly, eyes squeezing shut, body trembling. 

His hard cock twitched in front of her and she looked down to find a bit of shiny wetness at it's tip. Well that just wasn't fair, she hadn't even put on her dildo yet. 

Rhys ground against her fingers, a bit of saliva dribbled from his mouth--open from groaning. 

Feyre hated to interrupt such a sight but she still needed at least one more finger inside him before she could loosen him up enough to fuck him. 

"And you say  _ I'm  _ tight." She grumbled as she lifted his hips gently to slip her fingers free. 

Rhys' eyes flew open. "Wh—what…. What are you doing?" He panted, body heaving.

"At this rate you'll have orgasmed before I can fuck you." Feyre said. She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Rhys' head and lick the wetness free (which seemed to be the wrong thing to do as only more precum gathered there once she pulled away). 

Feyre bent over the bed while Rhys panted. He watched her stretch over him, thrusting upwards to touch her. "Uh uh uh," Feyre chided as she groped around for the toy she was looking for, " _ I'm _ fucking  _ you _ , remember?"

Rhys whimpered, pressing his head against her breast as she continued to search. Finally she found what she was looking for and settled back on her heels. 

Feyre gently slipped the cock ring around Rhys' penis. "Just hold out for me a little longer, okay darling?" She asked. Rhys nodded so hard Feyre wondered if his head would fall off. She slipped the rings around his balls, massaging them gently which earned her a hum from Rhys. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed as she adjusted it. 

"Hold on for me. Just long enough for me to get in." 

"Yes. Yes, of course." The words flowed from his mouth like honey. He wanted to be fucked, she saw. He wanted to be fucked so badly he was shaking from it. His cock strained against the ring, but they weren't even remotely finished yet, he wasn't allowed to orgasm. 

As his mouth hung open and she slipped her relubed fingers back in she wondered what it would be like to fuck his mouth while he played with her, stroking her lovingly and choking on her fake dick. An idea for another time, maybe. 

"Look at me." She reminded him and his eyes flew open. He watched her fuck him with her fingers. 

"Please." He begged. "Please fuck me."

"Not yet, you're still not loose enough."

His eyes widened. "How big a dick did you get?" He asked as she lubed a third finger up. 

"I didn't realize how easy you would be." She responded, pressing the pad of her finger to the stretched skin around his hole. She caught his eyes. "Why? Do you want to stop? I can get another on-"

But before she'd even finished her sentence he'd shaken his head and with a quick jerk, pushed himself onto her third finger as well. "Mother  _ no _ ." He hissed. "You're so good to me Feyre, you're so good. You think of so much, Cauldron you're so perfect-" He babbled as he rocked with her fingers. His cock bright red from the ring. Rhys threw his head back again, arching his back when she twisted her fingers. He let out a scream as they brushed along his prostate. "More, more,  _ more, more, more _ ," he begged as he fucked himself with her fingers. Feyre was frozen as she watched him, sweating and unraveled before her. He moved for her, bring himself closer and closer. 

She wanted to fuck him so bad she couldn't stand it anymore. He was still tight around her but she needed to be in him. The throbbing in her belly begged for her to thrust over and over until every scream that came from his lips was her name. 

Feyre pulled her fingers out and as Rhys caught his breath, grinding into the sheets as if that would satisfy his need. His penis bobbed and he fisted the sheets so he wouldn't reach down to relieve it. 

Feyre slipped her legs through the harness of the strap on. Rhys made that keening sound again as he ground further into the mattress and Feyre said: "Use your words." 

"Mother, Feyre, now, fuck me  _ now. _ "

"In your fantasies do I fuck you dry? Do you beg me to go in without prep?" Feyre asked as she fiddled with the straps, tightening them around her. "Do I rip you open and you bleed into the sheets until I lick you clean?"

Rhys whined. 

"Words." Feyre reminded him. 

"Sometimes." Rhys managed. "Sometimes. Sometimes you. You're so wet. You fuck yourself first and instead of lube you slick it with your own come." 

That is certainly something Feyre had never thought of, but would never forget after tonight. She'd like to try that one day, she would, but as wet as she is right now it wouldn't be enough. Plus, Rhys' moans and mewls were only just stopping his cock from releasing. He needs to be fucked now or never. 

Feyre lubed up her dildo and lined herself up. "Feyre  _ please _ ,  _ please Feyre please fuck me I can't-I can't- _ "

"You got to hold it in for me, baby. Just a little longer."

" _ Feyre I can't-" _

"Please baby, you're doing so well. Just a little bit longer…" Feyre glanced up at Rhys whose eyes are tearing up. She pressed her hands to secure herself up over his hips and lifts his ass up to get a good angle. Rhys was blubbering now, begging her,  _ begging _ to be fucked. He pushed himself onto her dick before she could push back and when she thrust in he screamed. The words turn into nonsense as she jerked into him, over and over. He writhed and twitched beneath her. She heard her name as she pressed against his g-spot with every thrust of her hips. Her fingers were wrapped so tightly around his sides that she was sure he'd be dotted with bruises in the morning. He was so perfect beneath her as he cried out her name and begged her, pleading over and over and over, to please  _ please _ he wanted to come  _ please _ . He was crying into the bed, his cheeks flushed and his body pink with exertion, slick with sweat, tears stained track marks down his face Cauldron he was so beautiful. 

"You're doing so well. Look at you so beautiful, so perfect, just a little longer, Mother Rhys you're so  _ tight _ , Rhys, oh Mother  _ Rhys _ ." Feyre found her rhythm as she fucked him. 

Finally Feyre flicked open the cock ring, letting the restraint fall, and releasing it. Rhys' penis unloaded immediately as Feyre continued to rock into him. It painted her and Rhys' belly white as it did. Feyre pressed herself closer to him, so that she could feel him come against her torso. Her arms wrapped around him. She hugged and fucked him through his orgasm, his ass clenching around her dildo. 

When he finally seemed through most of it, still whimpering and moaning and twitching, Feyre slid out of him. 

The heat between her legs was unbearable. She slicked the dick with the rest of the come which still spurted out of Rhys and worked herself with one hand while the other held her dick in place. She rocked back and forth on it, remembering Rhys' screams and she rose higher and higher and Rhys moaned her name from the bed and with that one fell swoop she came crashing down. Pleasure rolled through her, ecstacy at what she'd made of Rhys and herself until she was finally through it too. 

Rhys still shook on the bed, limp. His mouth was open but only a croaking sound came out and when Feyre eased herself off of the dick and bent down to kiss his hips they jerked, as if trying to be fucked again. Feyre grabbed the wipes she'd preprepared and cleaned both of them up, Rhys flaccid and trembling in her hands. She sidled up to his back, trailing one finger down to his ass to see what carnage she'd wrought there. 

There was no splitting or blood but his hole was puckered and red and she could see the beginnings of a bruise form there. She wanted to kiss it away, run her tongue along his hole and hear him moan more but he looked so undone as it was she was afraid to push anything. Besides, they had time. So, so, so much time. 

Feyre pressed a kiss to Rhys' jaw and his croaks turned into a squeak at that. She pressed herself gently into his mind to check on him. 

**_Feyre feyre feyre feyre feyre feyre feyre feyrefeyre_ ** the words pushed against her as she felt the dull ache and echo of his orgasm. So that was what he was trying to say, she felt herself fill with love from and for him,  **_feyrefeyrefeyrefeyrefeyre_ **

They still had so much to try, but that would be for another time. She settled against his back, pressing sleepy kisses to him. The mumblings stopped and she realized that he was finally asleep. She cuddled closer, wrapping her legs through his. She'd dream of all they had left to try, and all she wanted to. And there was a lot she wanted to do to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bastardsonofday


End file.
